


Studying client’s behavior

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Jealous!Ian, M/M, Silent Treatment, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«I can’t turn around a second to get our drinks that you’re fucking staring Klaude’s ass like you saw the light of God or something! Jesus!» he started screaming, his eyes almost wet with tears for the indignation and embarrassment.</p><p>«What… what?» Mickey couldn’t believe what he just heard.</p><p>«You were staring at his ass! In front of me! Unacceptable!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying client’s behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey giving Ian the silent treatment because he checked out another guy. Some fluff and smut after?
> 
> I'm a fuckin idiot - I realized just now I switched roles! After something like two months posting this on tumblr! This is just so tipically me. I'm sorry, anon, whoever you are, wherever you are!

«Seriously, Mick? Wow. Ok… I’m gonna hit the bathroom, yeah. Have fun while I’m gone» Mickey raised his eyebrows, confused, as his eyes flew from some stripper’s butt to Ian soon enough to see him disappearing in the crowd.

What the fuck? He didn’t even get what Ian said, the music was too loud and there were too many people in that damned club. Mickey hated that kind of shitty places. He was staring at the other strippers to check how things went when he wasn’t around Ian scaring off the clients like a pitbull, and honestly, it was disgusting. They fucking put their hands everywhere! The guy over there just had to let some mummy put his money basically between his ass cheeks, for Christ’s sake. That wasn’t just dancing, that was an inch from prostitution and for the life of him he would never let Ian out of his sight again during his shifts.

Period.

When Ian came back from the bathroom he had a hard expression on his face, one that Mickey hadn’t seen for a very long time, and frankly it kind of scared him. He was smiling a devilish smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and he approached their table just to take his jacket and walk away without a word.

«Ian, where the fuck are you going» Mickey followed him out of the club, and saw him walking slowly towards home, a cigarette between his lips.

«Ian! What the fuck is this? Where are you going?»

Ian didn’t seem to notice his presence.

«Really? Do you seriously think you can play this fucking game with me. » Mickey took him by the wrist and forced him to turn around, pushing him on the wall and clenching their hands together on Ian’s head.

Ian tried to shove him off, but his body was stuck between the wall and Mickey, and although Ian was bigger, Mickey was incredibly strong and stubbornly determined. They stood still for several minutes, Ian avoiding Mickey’s gaze and Mickey growling his frustration on his face.

«Stop being a fucking child» he looked deadly in Ian’s eyes, his voice steady and exasperated «Whatever the fuck you think you’re doing, stop doing it cos this is not fucking working, ok? If you’re putting out a fucking passive-aggressive shit I’m telling you Ian I’m not buying any of it. I’ve had your shit before and I blowed you enough times so just cut it off and talk to me»

Ian scoffed, secretly feeling like an idiot but not willing to say sorry. Not that he needed to – his grumpy touchy face was quite self-explanatory, and Mickey had to force himself to stay serious.

«I can’t turn around a second to get our drinks that you’re fucking staring Klaude’s ass like you saw the light of God or something! Jesus!» he started screaming, his eyes almost wet with tears for the indignation and embarrassment.

«What… what?» Mickey couldn’t believe what he just heard.

«You were staring at his ass! In front of me! Unacceptable!»

Mickey’s eyes widened, and he let his hands slip from Ian’s wrists to his face. He started laughing frantically, which didn’t quite help Ian’s fury to calm down. He gave him a punch in the stomach and started walking again. Mickey laughed even louder while following him, his hand on his stomach.

«Wait, wait! Ian… Jesus Christ I’m dying» He ran to him and hugged him from behind, kissing lightly his neck. Ian didn’t shove him off, but yet again didn’t acknowledge his existence.

«I was studying client’s behavior» Mickey whispered to his ear; Ian scoffed an rolled his eyes.

«Of course you were» he muttered.

«Actually I wanted to tell you that you no longer have permission to go to work without me. They put their hands everywhere, it’s fucking creepy, I’m not letting you go alone anymore. Never.» Ian turned around, ready to answer back and probably to start fighting again, but Mickey had other ideas. He shut him up by kissing him, hungrily and playfully, smirking in his mouth, biting his bottom lip, licking slowly the elegant outline of his lips. Ian considered for a second the possibility of pushing him away, but really, who was he kidding? It was just too good to stop it. They crashed on the wall again, hugging and smirking, their noses brushing, their hands wandering under too many layers of clothes in the cold winter air.

«You… ahhh» Mickey swallowed hard while Ian sucked his earlobe and then lower, his neck «You adorable, jealous… idiotic…» It was Ian’s turn to shut him up. Mickey let a brave hand slip into Ian’s jeans, feeling his strong boner through the boxers fabric.

They looked at each other, vicious, lost, out of control.

«Home. Now.» Ian decreed. Mickey nodded, and smirked.

«I bet a blowjob I can run faster than you» he said rushing without looking back.

Ian rolled his eyes, but took his time looking at his butt before speeding along, a smile in his eyes. He would let him win, just tonight.


End file.
